Mehdi Island
Medhi Island is an DLC island in QWTF spy's JC4. It is unlocked in the Mysterious Island DLC. Description Mehdi is an "uninhabited" island located in the Persian Sea, in the middle of the sea, Iran and Karthstan disputed over the ownership of the islands but officially the island goes to Karthstan, it was discovered in 1930. Mehdi is a mysterious island similar to Easter Island, no known inhabitants where known to live there but sculptures and temples were built, it's widely believed that they trace back to 500 BC and are widely considered the hallmarks of Human Expansion and Civilization, no one knows whether a population existed or was wiped out by a disease of some kind. During the Gulf War, Iran launched an operation to invade Iraq by sea, the Operation was called Rising Sea Levels. It used Mehdi Island as a staging area and soon a full-on occupation as the Gulf War came to a close, the operation was re-launched, however, the operation was never carried out and when the Iraq War came to a close. The Irani Soldiers were just left there: cut off from civilization. The soldiers still occupied it believing the conflict was still going on, using the outdated equipment left there, the island was sustainable with oil buried under the ground and food growing. The public were never allowed to visit it as all visits even scientific ones were outlawed in 1990. Rico lands on it by helicopter under orders by Khairi. However, once the helicopter leaves. It gets shot out of the sky. Dim lights are seen but as official word goes there is no town or village on the island. PDGK's intentions of expanding on the island are hindered by the Iranian Soldiers. There are reports of a smoke monster on the island but this is just an urban legend. You will probably see while roaming around. Mysterious Island DLC The PDGK sends Rico on a new mission. Rico meets his helicopter pilot and leaves with the helicopter. The PDGK intends to exploit the island for the insurgency and investigate the disappearances. The helicopter arrives at the destination and Rico leaves the helicopter. Once the helicopter has left the destination it gets shot down by an unknown group. Rico investigates, but some Iranian soldiers catch him in their sights. A gun battle ensues with Rico as the victor. He discovers who they're and contacts Sheldon who fills Rico in the island. Lt. Santino is alerted to Rico's presence through a messenger. From 1990 to 2011, he was the commanding lieutenant of the island until Iran separated contract and he and his army was just left there. He orders the SAMs to activated, but Rico destroys the SAMs to ensure a PDGK invasion, resulting in the PDGK occupying the southeast sector of the island. Rico continues taking over the bases and military villages built there. Santino thinks that the PDGK is the Karthstan Military and orders his soldiers to kill any "invading totalitarians" they see. MORE COMING SOON. Trivia *Mehdi Island was named after Mehdi Sadaghdar, a Youtuber of ElectroBoom. *Mehdi's original name was Blah Island. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Locations Category:DLC